Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl is an action-fighting game developed by a series of developers and published by Nintendo. It is the third installment in the Super Smash Bros. series. It was released in 2008 exclusively for the Wii. Gameplay Like its two predecessors, Brawl's gameplay is 2.5D side-scrolling. In the central Brawl match mode of the game, players can choose one of thirty-five characters and set up rules for the match, such as Stamina, giving all players a certain amount of health, and frequency that items are dropped. There are fourteen unlockable characters by reaching different objectives; for instance, to unlock Ganondorf, the player must beat Classic Mode with both Link and Zelda while the difficulty is set on hard. However, all characters are also unlockable through the game's Subspace Emissary mode and at least one other objective. As opposed to the health bars found in many video games, Brawl uses a damage system that starts at 0% and can rise all the way to 999%. The higher the value goes, the farther a character flies when hit. If a character flies off of the screen, the lose either coins, a life, or points; the character to knock them off of the screen gains a point. Four different controller schemes are usable in Brawl: the Wii Remote, Wii Remote and Nunchuk, Classic Controller, and Gamecube Controller. Brawl includes a profile creation feature that allows for players to save controller settings and other options to their name. Characters in Brawl can use many different attacks using the Control stick and A and B buttons, as well as the C-stick on some controllers. By using the D-Pad, characters can "taunt" other characters, a short animation in which the character says or does something. Brawl also includes a feature new to the series, the Smash Ball, an orb-like glowing item bearing the Smash Bros. logo; upon destroying a Smash Ball, the character who has done so can unleash a devastating super attack, which is unique to that character. Characters in Brawl can use many different items, including power ups, melee weapons, long range weapons, and new Assist Trophies. Assist Trophies, when used, unleash an invincible character not controlled by the player that attacks the players enemies or shields the player. Poké Balls return from previous installments, and when used, release an invincible Pokémon, also not controlled by the player, that attacks opponents. Legendary Pokémon are far more rare than others and usually unleash very powerful attacks. Group and Solo modes Group matches are largely the same as those in previous installments; Special Melee returns as Special Brawl, where players can set special effects in the matches, such as making all characters giant, metal, or invisible. Unlike Super Smash Bros. Melee's Special Melee, players may now choose to activate any or all of the special effects at once, unlike Melee, where players could use only one. The Tournament Mode returns under the new name Tourney Mode, which creates an elimination based tournament that up to 32 players can participate in. Brawl also features a Rotation mode, which allows up to 16 players to swap in and out through wins and losses. Solo modes are also much like Melee's; Classic Mode returns, a gameplay mode in which a player chooses a character and difficulty and makes their way through stages containing special matches and mini-games. Each stage has a theme, such as The Legend of Zelda or Mario. The final stage is a fight with Master Hand and possibly Crazy Hand, depending on the difficulty. Matches can include unique aspects such as a giant enemy, a metal enemy, a team match, or a large group of weaker opponents. Boss Battle Mode and All Star mode are very similar, in which the player has only one life to defeat all of the game's bosses and characters, respectively. Training Mode also returns, a mode in which the player selects a character and all aspects of the match can be changed through an in-game menu (such as number of CPUs, CPU damage, and items). Other modes include Stadium Mode, which features Home-Run Contest, where the player must beat Sandbag with a Home-Run Bat to knock him as far as possible. The Target Smash! mini-game is also playable in Stadium Mode. Brawl also features 41 new Event matches, some of which unlock stages, characters, and other items. Also included are 21 co-op events. Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary Adventure Mode returns from Melee; however, as opposed to its predecessor, The Subspace Emissary features many levels, CG cutscenes to explain the plot, and a growing character party, which eventually contains all 35 characters. Some characters may leave the team temporarily, and at the outset of the game, there are many separate teams as opposed to the single unified group. The Subspace Emissary boasts its own new group of enemies, seen nowhere else in the game. The game is primarily single-player, though it has a cooperative multi-player mode. Plot The mode begins as Mario and Kirby face each other on a stadium located in the Smash Bros. world. In this world, when a fighter is defeated, they turn into a trophy form, which can be revived by touching the base. The gathering is interrupted when smoke pours from the sky and the Battleship Halberd flies over. It releases a stream of black purple-clouded bugs called Shadow Bugs that form the soldiers of the Subspace Army. The Ancient Minister, a cloak-clad, mysterious hovering general of the Subspace Army, arrives with his army and detonates a Subspace Bomb, which can only be detonated by the sacrifice of two R.O.B.s. The stadium is transported into Subspace, an alternate dimension where the Subspace Army resides. The Ancient Minister's advance prompts the heroes to progressively team up and attempt to repel the enemy, while villains harvest the power of the allied characters by converting them into trophies, and using shadow bugs on some of them to fight the protagonists during their adventure. The Ancient Minister is revealed as a subordinate to Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario who are under orders from Master Hand to draw the world into Subspace. The Ancient Minister's true identity is found to be that of the Master R.O.B. unit, who rebels against his superiors to join the allied characters. The allied heroes enter Subspace, where they find that R.O.B., Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, and even Master Hand were all being manipulated by a higher being, known only as Tabuu. Tabuu releases a power blast which transforms all the protagonists into trophies, although a select few (Luigi, Kirby, and Ness) are revived by brooches that were attached to them by King Dedede earlier in the story, however, Kirby swallowed one he found earlier. They work together to revive the other characters scattered across Subspace and make their way through a great maze where Tabuu is located. Following an ambush on Tabuu by Sonic the Hedgehog, the allies ultimately defeat Tabuu and save the Smash Bros. universe. Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection Brawl allows players to fight against eachother via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Multiplayer online matches can be played with registered friends or with randomly selected participants. Players can also set four phrases to each of the four usable Taunts so that they can converse with other players. These phrases cannot be displayed in random matches. Spectator mode allows players to watch other matches and bet, prior to the match, on which character they think will win the match. The winner gets a large amount of coins. Snapshots may be taken during battles or in certain other modes, which can later be sent to friends or submitted to Nintendo. Video replay footage can be captured in specific game modes, including Brawl and Target Smash! modes, and sent to friends in the same manner. Snapshots, custom stages and replays can be submitted to Nintendo's "Smash Service" for a chance to get the content featured and updated on all Smash Service-enabled Wii consoles. Since Brawl'slaunch, the Smash Service has updated the game's Vault with one user submitted snapshot, custom stage and replay data chosen by Nintendo every day; each new update overwrites the previous. The user can choose to not receive updates from the service through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection options menu. After June 30, 2009, the Smash Service stopped accepting content from its users. However, the Vault will still be updated with content, with the exception of replay data, as of August 1, 2009. Vault Reception Category:Stubs Category:Games released on the Wii Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Games released in 2008 Category:Games that are rated T